Denial
by EternalKismet
Summary: "Okay so maybe I realised I love you, and that makes me weak" he sighed. The words shocked me, I turned to face him, and in that half a second of miss concentration, I got hit. 5986. Rating - T


Hay readers :D So I did another fanfic when i should be writing 'The Choices We Make'

Oweelllll

Is this good as a oneshot or should it continue?

Rating : T

Paring : 5986

* * *

><p>The shot echoed in my ears. I clutched at my stomach, collapsing to the floor. My vision was starting to blur as I slipped out of consciousness. I felt a sense of someone working over me, trying to save my life I supposed. The last thing I heard was his voice shouting at me.<p>

"Haru? Haru! Don't worry, we'll get you out of here, just don't die for f***s sake. I love you." Then I fell into the black abyss of what I assumed was death.

The first thing I saw when I woke up was the blaring light right above my head. I squinted at how harsh it was. Once my eyes got used to the light and I could see the detail in the tiles of the ceiling, I hoisted myself up. First off, my arm muscles ached; secondly I had a shot of pain jolt to my stomach.

"Oww" I complained.

"Haru?" asked a voice I couldn't see. Then Gokudera stepped through the door. "You're awake? Finally!" he breathed.

"How long was I out?" I asked, trying to recall the events that had led up to this moment.

~.~.~.~

"Just let me come with you" I sighed. Sometimes I hated being a woman, no I hated being me. They trusted Chrome to look after herself, why were they holding me back.

"It's too dangerous" Tsuna sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Gokudera will be there" I pushed. Ever since I had found out about the mafia, I had wanted to help Tsuna and the guardians fight. Sadly I had mostly been quashed. Very few of the Vongola believed I had any potential whatsoever. Luckily, Reborn had faith in me. He trained me up with a gun so well that I was the second best shot in the Vongola, far under Reborn and Xanxus of course.

"I don't want to baby sit you" Gokudera sighed. I growled at him before turning back to Tsuna.

"If you keep neglecting to involve me, I'll go somewhere else" I smirked. It was true, I had had interest from Trad 6, The Giegue Familigia (although they truly scared me) and other mafia members. I had a reputation as a good shot. Even Dino had said the Vongola was lucky to have.

"You're bluffing" Gokudera rolled his eyes at.

"It's not like I have a reason to stay" I said looking him in the eyes. He grimaced. Another problem. I liked Gokudera, Gokudera liked me. So why is it that we weren't together you ask? Stubbornness, on both parts. We ignored ever drunken 'encounter' and every fleeting stare. Stubborn, I know.

"Haru, please don't be like that, you know how upset we would all be if you left" Tsuna frowned.

"Then utilise my skills!" I shouted, standing up forcefully.

"Tsuna, why not try a test run?" Yamamoto recommended.

"Fine, Haru you can join Gokudera on the next mission on one condition. You stay well protected, and please don't be reckless." I smiled, I liked winning.

Gokudera and I were on the jet to America the next day. It was about six hours into the flight that I plucked up the courage to say anything, considering the tension and all.

"Gokudera?" I asked, keeping calm

"Hmm?" he said, turning to face me from his seat.

"I… us… we…?" Was all I good choke out; thank God he got the message.

"Drunken mistake" he answered rather sharply.

"_Mistakes_" I corrected. He shot me an irritated look.

"We are hormonal nineteen year olds, we'll f*** anything that moves."

"No" I disagreed "I don't have sex with just anyone, I'm not some slut"

"Didn't stop you sleeping with Hibari" he retorted.

"What, never had a hook up Gokudera? And Hibari can be…_tolerable_" We both laughed at that one.

"Seriously though Hayato" I looked him straight in the eyes. "I want to know if there is something more."

"Haru, I don't think you understand. I can't tie myself down to someone, I could die tomorrow, or the day after, or any day."

"Tsuna seems to be able to uphold a stable relationship"

"He's protected, I don't have bodyguards, I am the bodyguard." He sighed. The conversation ended there. I didn't believe his sentimental crap.

The Grasso Family moved from Italy to America about one hundred years previously, and kept a smallish stronghold throughout cities with Italian decent. As of late, they had been illegally trafficking weapons back to Italy. The Vongola had offered to intervene on behave of the Cosa Nostra. Gokudera and I travelled with about twenty to thirty elite subordinates to the headquarters. We contacted the Grasso main headquarters beforehand to ask them to take part in talks. We had no reply, so were forced to invade.

The night before the raid, we stayed in a swanky hotel two cities away from our destination. My room was one of the largest suites in the building. Over sized and over priced in my opinion, at least I didn't have to pay. I threw my suitcase on the bed and put my guns case on the desk. I was mainly a handgun kind of girl, but I wasn't too shabby with a rifle. I had had my name engraved on my favourite gun, right next to the Vongola crest. I had Vongola crests on most of my guns, because they were Vongola property, and even though I had bought my favourite gun myself, I had it engraved with the crest for loyalty. I took out the gun and put it on the bed side table.

Ever since finding out about the mafia and returning to the past, I had taken to keep a weapon within reach. When I was younger it was a baseball bat (courtesy of Yamamoto), then a knife and then when I found my forte, a gun.

As the clunk of the gun hitting the wood sounded, there was a knock on the door. I nudged it behind the lampshade and went to open the door. It was Gokudera.

"What do you want?" I asked, rather harshly admittedly.

"You're a very harsh woman Haru, you presume I'm here on an agenda" he snickered, stepping in. He had a certain glint in his eye.

"Do you have an agenda?" I asked, closing the door.

"Not as such, just wondered if you fancied a drink" he asked innocently. I sighed. If we got drunk he would have something to blame it on if he ended up sleeping with me.

"You don't have to intoxicate me every time you fancy a f*** you know"

"Don't I?" he mused, sitting down on the chez long.

I paused to think.

"We both know that if you just needed some intimacy you could call a floozy and be done with it. But instead you keep coming to me, and that, Hayato, is because you are in fact infatuated by me and my womanly charms" I laughed, posing over-dramatically.

"You keep telling yourself that" he snickered "So do I have to call a 'floozy'?" he asked.

"No, but that's not my point!" We both laughed. "You're in denial" I winked, before jumping him.

Wrapped up in the bed clothes, I rested my head on the stony white expanse of Gokudera's chest. He lit a cigarette and inhaled very deeply, like he always did.

"Dirty habit" I commented, opening one eye. He shrugged. I stared up at his face.

"We have a connection Hayato" I smiled.

"Please! We don't have a _connection_" he scoffed.

"It's true"

"Haru we just sleep together" he sighed.

"What? What do you mean we 'just sleep together'?" I frowned, outraged.

"Why does it need to be deeper than the physical? We don't need each other in any other sense"

I was gob smacked.

"Out" I commanded.

"What?"

"Get out"

"Haru you're being-"

"Get out!" he gave me an astounded look before quickly dressing and leaving, slamming the door behind him. I hugged my knees up to my chest. Really? Was that all I was to him? I screamed in anger. God I could've shot him. Tomorrow was going to be very awkward.

Four am; a warehouse barely two hundred metres from the Grasso base. They must have known we were coming because they had squadrons ready to gun us down. We had taken out the first two who were stationed about a quarter of a mile back, but we got backed into a warehouse by squadron three. Thankfully nobody seemed to have been hit. We were all stationed behind a series of thick metal crates. The shots kept firing as I try to calculate from the few glances how many men we had to take out. About fifty gunmen of not the best ability, pretty easy, especially from a sheltered area.

"Haru just get yourself hidden" Gokudera called from behind a crate, firing storm attacks and taking out about five at a time. I myself gunned down another two men before replying.

"I can look after myself thanks."

"Don't be like this Haru, this is dangerous."

"Shut up"

He sighed.

"I'm sorry Haru, I didn't mean it" I shot him a look, and we both took down two approaching gunmen.

"I don't think this is the time and place" I answered.

"What if we die?" He retorted.

"…" I shot another guy between the eyes.

"Okay, so maybe I have commitment issues" Gokudera called.

"Oh what a shock, a guy with commitment issues" I shouted back. I quickly moved to shoot again. There was barely three guys left shoot down, and I wanted to get at least one of them. Sadly, Gokudera had to open his gob at the same time.

"Okay so maybe I realised I love you, and that makes me weak" he sighed. The words shocked me, I turned to face him, and in that half a second of miss concentration, I got hit.

~.~.~.~

"Three days" he sighed, sitting in the chair next to my bed.

"Ouch, what I miss?" I smiled meekly.

"Well after the Tenth found out about your injury he was pretty mad. He would have come and punished Dean Grasso himself, but he was stuck in Italy."

"So what happened?" I asked, Gokudera smirked at me.

"Well as far as I know he and his base were blown to smithereens courtesy of yours truly." I laughed.

"So… you love me huh? You sap!" I scoffed.

"Hay! Don't be like that Miss 'we have a connection" he countered. I stuck my tongue out at him. He leaned down and kissed me lightly and sweetly. Afterwards I said;

"I could get used to the whole sweet Gokudera thing."

"Shut up" he laughed, before kissing me again.

* * *

><p>Reviews are appreciated<p>

:}


End file.
